


Ping Pong

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Gabe tries to make up for the old time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ping pong is an Olympic sport

„Oh, Casey.“

Gabe rolled his eyes when the boy missed the ball for the third time. He just couldn't get it, that someone who had saved the world only some months ago was that unathletic. Before the alien incident, he had given him shit for that, had teased and bullied him mercilessly. Now he almost felt bad because of his behavior. And he was willing to make up for it. Had offered to teach him at least the basics about Football. But slowly he came to the conclusion that this might be a hopeless try. Casey would never learn to love this sport, he was almost afraid of the ball.

Casey smirked.  
„Sorry.“

Gabe shrugged.  
„It's okay. Maybe we can try something different. Baseball? Softball? Is there any sport you are interested into?“

„I like to watch ice skating together with my mom,“ Casey admitted.

Good God. Gabe bit his tongue to swallow down the disdainful remark which crossed his mind.  
„That doesn't count,“ he said.  
„I'm talking about a real sport, you and I can do together. And now don't tell me, that you like to play chess in the park.“

Casey laughed.  
„I like chess,“ he answered.  
„And I like to play ping pong. I'm pretty good with it; I did even win the competition last year at summer camp.“

„Ping pong,“ Gabe repeated.  
A square table, a net in the middle, two rackets and a small white ball. Two guys dancing and jumping around, fidgetting with the rackets, making ridiculous contoured maneuvers to catch the ball. This was not a sport, this was just an embarrassing show.

As if Casey could read his mind he suddenly grinned wide.  
„I could give you some lessons,“ he suggested.  
„It can be a bit tricky, but I'm sure you will learn the basics in an instant.“

Gabe swallowed. For sure not. He was an athlete, not a clown.  
„Sorry, Case, don't mean to embarrass you but ping pong is not what I would call a sport.“

„Well,“ Casey said and smirked.  
„That's kinda disrespectful. At least ping pong is an Olympic discipline. You can't say the same for football.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
